Giving In
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Sepiroth decides to let Cloud make good on one of his dreams.


For sephcounttheways.

2nd Part of the Dream Series. Ok so this is graphic, vulgar filthy smut. If you don't like that please go away. It was hard enough to write without people getting mad after reading it and saying they didn't know.

Cloud gave a broken sob and slammed his eyes closed, unable to further witness the sight before him any longer. Unfortunately this only served to heighten the physical sensations that he was already drowning in. Unable to help himself he clenched down hard on the thick cock already buried deep inside him. The rough throaty groan that sounded in his ear, reassuring him. Let him know he wasn't the only one feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment.

The slight scrape of unnaturally sharp teeth trailing along his own hardness forced his eyes to open. His body jerking forward sharply in a mix of alarm and pleasure.

"Vincent..."

"Hush Cloud, as if I would harm you." Vincent purred softly as he pulled his mouth off the trembling blond. His red eyes lit with heat and lust as they met gleaming blue. Before sliding past Cloud to look at the piercing green gaze of the man behind the blond. The man currently fucking the blond hard and slow even as he watched every move that Vincent made near his lover.

"Not to mention that I do think Sephiroth would put an abrupt end to this if I did." Vincent acknowledged, as he gently grasped a handful of silver hair. Before bringing it around to the front of the men and wrapping it around Cloud's slick cock and stroking slow but firm.

"Relax baby," came Seph's strained voice in his ear, his hips bucking roughly into the blond from the sudden hard spasms from the others body around him. His back braced against the head board while Cloud sat in his lap and on his cock. Seph's hands holding tightly to slender silky thighs as he used his own strength to bodily move the smaller male up and down on his cock.

He would never admit it aloud and he would never allow this to happen a second time. But the added feeling of Vincent's rather talented tongue and those sharpened teeth so like his own was wreaking havoc on his self control. He adored being inside Cloud but feeling a hot wet tongue lapping at his balls and the base of his cock as he thrust up into the blond, then watching as the pretty dark haired male did the same to cloud before deep throating him in one smooth move was unexpectedly hot.

Though as arousing as it may be, Cloud was still his and if he thought for a moment the rules for the night would be broken or he would be harmed, than this night would end much differently for Vincent and his voyeuristic lover.

"Trust me Cloud, Vinny knows what he is doin'." Cid panted out from beside them.

Cloud flushed and turned his head to meet the glazed eyes of the older blond only a foot from the bed he lay on with the other two men. He had actually forgot the other was there for a few moments. Though at the site presented to him he was not sure how or why that had happened.

"A sight isn't he Cloud?" Vincent asked.

Indeed he was. Naked and sprawled across a black leather chair, legs spread, flushed and panting. His left hand already buried three fingers deep inside himself while his right hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. The flushed head dripping precum and make the strokes glide easily along the length.  
The site made him wish that Cid had agreed to do more than just watch them from the sidelines and get himself off on his own.

Cloud found himself loosing focus though and made his decision quickly.

"Knock your self out then." Cloud's words ended on a sharp gasp as he was once more enveloped in hot wet suction. His body melting into his lover behind him trusting in the others strength to support him even as he continued his movements.

"More..." Cloud panted out, unable to catch his breath, as his arms reached over his head to allow his hand to bury themselves in Seph's silken hair and tug on it in demand.

"Greedy." Sephiroth growled to the other, but did not hesitate to do as asked. He never could say no to the blond. Hence the position they found themselves in at the moment. His thrusts coming harder and going just that little bit deeper into the willing body on his lap.

"Vin... close..." Cloud warned, blue eyes captivated by the sight of the red lips stretched around his cock. Pale features flushed red from arousal and lust. The dark haired male seeming to ignore his warning, one hand tugging gently at Seph's balls while the other stroked himself roughly, in time to the silver haired man's thrusts into Cloud.

"Fuck!" Cid grunted only seconds before Cloud felt wet heat splash over his abdomen as the blond at their side came. The older male seeming to be the breaking point for them all as they each followed after.

Cloud coming with a broken sound as his body convulsed around Seph. Vincent swallowing every drop his mouth could catch. Before he dragged his lips and tongue down to lap at Cloud's entrance stretched wide around Sephiroth. His own muffled groan sounding in the room as his hips bucked roughly and he came across his own pale fingers.

With on last hard thrust, Speh held himself as deeply as he could inside his younger lover, a loud growl leaving him as he bit down on a pale shoulder, body shaking. Only to feel himself go boneless a moment later as a slick tongue licked up the cum that leaked out around his still hard cock.

Loud, ragged panting the only sound heard in the room for several moments as the four men tried to catch their breath and calm themselves. Peaceful silence already starting to make Cloud nod off. At least until Cid felt the need to started laughing to himself.

Staring at the three still on the bed. Seph holding tight to a cum covered, cuddly, sleepy blond. While his own lover Vincent draped himself over their legs.

"Something funny Cid?" Cloud mumbled.

"No just wish I had recorded this here sight. Do you know how hot the four of us must look right now? Or hell several minutes ago even?" Cid cried. He was abruptly cut off by several pillows and dark glares sent his way.

Cloud found that he could care less at what happened after that as he felt Vincent get up and go to his lover. His tired body dragging him further towards sleep.

"Is this enough Cloud? Is this close enough to your dream?" Seph whispered into a delicate ear.  
"...yes..." Cloud barley got out before he finally gave into sleep.

Sephiroth turned to hide his grin in the blond spikes of his younger lover. He would let the other rest for a little while yet. Then once he had kicked the other two men out it would be time to wake Cloud and wash him of the touches, kisses and anything else left behind by the other two. After that it he would make sure to take several hours reclaiming the blond as his own. Making sure the only marks on the pale body were his own. No one would touch his lover again. Cloud was going to need his strength.


End file.
